


Podfic: Not a Heart of Gold

by anna_unfolding



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Boys Being Idiots, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, kind of not really prostitution, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time this fic was unofficially titled 'Kaner's not a hooker but Tazer probably wants him to be', and I really can't think of a better way to summarise it than that. Many words of Tazer fantasising, pining, jerking off, and paying for sex, because that's apparently how he rolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Not a Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbylee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not a Heart of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405648) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> -A huge thank you to pikasafire for being my first listener on the completed project!  
> -Music chosen by the author is Black Limousine by Dragonette.  
> -I narrated a DVD commentary type thing of the many sex bloopers at the end of the fic. That all begins at 1:23:59.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?xmja8522cwronif)

**Title:** [Not a Heart of Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/405648)  
 **Author:** [queeniegalore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore)  
 **Reader:** [anna_unfolding](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** hockey rpf  
 **Pairing:** Jonathon Toews/Patrick Kane  
 **Rating:** Adult, for graphic sex  
 **Length:** 1:28:48  


DL LINKS:

 **Length:** 1:28:48  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ac6v1qpfef4hajk)  
 **Podbook link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?xmja8522cwronif)


End file.
